escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Het Gulden Cabinet
Conmutación-Q, a veces conocido como formación pulso gigante o Estropeo-Q, es una técnica por la cual una láser se puede hacer para producir un haz de salida pulsada. La técnica permite la producción de impulsos de luz con muy alta potencia (gigavatios) power, mucho mas altas de lo que sería producida por el mismo láser si estuviera funcionando en un modo de onda continua (salida constante). En comparación con modelocking,otra técnica para la generación de pulsos con láseres, la conmutación-Q conduce a tasas mucho más bajas de repetición de impulsos, las energías de pulso mucho más altas y duraciones de pulso mucho más largos. Las dos técnicas se aplican a veces juntas. Estropeo-Q fue propuesto por primera vez en 1958 por Gordon Gould, p. 93. e independientemente descubierto y demostrado en 1961 or 1962 por R.W. Hellwarth y F.J. McClung utilizando independiente eléctricamente conmutado Célula Kerr en un láser de rubí. Principio de Conmutación Q La conmutación Q se logra poniendo algún tipo de variable atenuador dentro del resonador óptico del láser. Cuando el atenuador está funcionando, la luz que sale del, medio de ganancia no vuelve, y el láser no puede comenzar. Está atenuación dentro de la cavidad corresponde a la disminución en el factor Q o factor de calidad del resonador óptico. Un alto factor Q corresponde a las pérdidas del resonador, bajas por ida y vuelta, y viceversa. el atenuador variable que comúnmente se llama "Conmutación Q", cuando se usa para éste propósito. Inicialmente el medio de láser se bombea mientras el interruptor Q se activa para evitar la retroalimentación of light de la luz en el medio de ganancia (produciendo un resonador óptico con baja Q). Esto produce una inversión de población, pero el funcionamiento del láser aún no puede ocurrir ya que no hay realimentación desde el resonador. Dado que la tasa de emisión estimulada depende de la cantidad de luz que entra en el medio, la cantidad de energía almacenada en el medio de ganancia aumenta a medida que el medio se bombea. Debido a las pérdidas de emisión espontánea y otros procesos, después de un cierto tiempo, la energía almacenada alcanzará algún nivel máximo; el medio se dice que está saturado ganancia. En este punto, el dispositivo de Q-switch se cambia rápidamente de bajo a alto Q, lo que permite la regeneración y el proceso de oamplificación óptica por emisión estimulada de comenzar. Debido a la gran cantidad de energía que ya está almacenada en el medio de ganancia, la intensidad de la luz en el resonador láser se acumula muy rápidamente; esto también hace que la energía almacenada en el medio de que se haya agotado casi tan rápidamente. El resultado neto es un pulso corto de salida de luz desde el láser, conocido como un pulso gigante, que puede tener una intensidad de pico muy alto. Hay dos tipos principales de conmutación Q: Conmutación Q Activa Aquí, el interruptor Q es un atenuador variable controlada externamente. Este puede ser un dispositivo mecánico tal como un obturador, rueda interruptora, o hilatura espejo / prisma colocado dentro de la cavidad, o (más comúnmente) puede ser alguna forma de modulador tal como un acústico-óptico o un electro-óptico una célula Pockels o célula Kerr. The reduction of losses (increase of Q) is triggered by an external event, typically an electrical signal. The pulse repetition rate can therefore be externally controlled. La reducción de las pérdidas (aumento de Q) se desencadena por un evento externo, normalmente una señal eléctrica. Por consiguiente, la tasa de repetición de impulsos puede ser controlado externamente. Los moduladores generalmente permiten una transición más rápida de bajo a alto Q, y proporcionan un mejor control. Una ventaja adicional de los moduladores es que la luz rechazada se puede acoplar fuera de la cavidad y se puede utilizar para otra cosa. Alternativamente, cuando el modulador se encuentra en su estado de baja Q, un haz generada externamente se puede acoplar dentro de la cavidad a través del modulador.. Esto se puede utilizar para "semilla" de la cavidad con un haz que ha deseado características (tales como el modo transversal o longitud de onda). Cuando se eleva la Q, la acción láser se acumula a partir de la semilla inicial, produciendo un pulso de conmutación de Q que tiene características heredadas de la semilla. Conmutación Q-Pasivo En este caso, el interruptor Q es un absorbente saturable, un material cuya transmisión aumenta cuando la intensidad de la luz supera cierto umbral. El material puede ser un cristal de ion-dopado como Cr:YAG, que se utiliza para la conmutación Q de Nd:YAG lasers, un colorante decolorable, o un dispositivo semiconductor semiconductor pasivo. Inicialmente, la pérdida del absorbedor es alta, pero todavía lo suficientemente baja para permitir alguna acción láser una vez a la gran cantidad de energía se almacena en el medio de ganancia. A medida que aumenta potencia del láser, se satura el absorbedor, es decir, reduce rápidamente la pérdida del resonador, de modo que la potencia puede aumentar aún más rápido. Idealmente, esto trae el absorbente en un estado con bajas pérdidas para permitir la extracción eficiente de la energía almacenada por el pulso láser. Después del pulso, el absorbedor se recupera a su estado de alta pérdida antes recupera la ganancia, de modo que el siguiente impulso se retrasa hasta que la energía en el medio de ganancia está totalmente repone. La tasa de repetición de impulsos puede ser controlado sólo indirectamente, por ejemplo, mediante la variación de potencia de la bomba y la cantidad de absorbente saturable en la cavidad. Control directo de la tasa de repetición se puede lograr mediante el uso de una fuente de impulsos de la bomba, así como conmutación Q Pasiva. Variantes thumb|right|Amplificador regenerativo. Línea roja: haz láser. Cuadro rojo: media de ganancia. Top: diseño basado en OMA. En pocas palabras: el diseño basado en células del Pockel necesita polarizadores de película delgada. La dirección del pulso emitido depende del momento. * Jitter puede reducirse mediante la reducción de la no Q por tanto, de modo que una pequeña cantidad de luz todavía puede circular en la cavidad. Esto proporciona una "semilla" de la luz que puede ayudar en la acumulación de la siguiente pulso Q-switched. * Cavidad del dumping: Los espejos finales de cavidad son 100% reflectante, de modo que ningún rayo de salida se produce cuando el Q es alta. En su lugar, el interruptor Q se usa para "volcar" la viga de la cavidad después de un retardo de tiempo. La cavidad Q va de menos a más para iniciar la acumulación de láser, y luego va de mayor a menor a "volcar" el rayo de la cavidad de una vez. Esto produce un impulso de salida más corto que Q-conmutación regular. Moduladores electro-ópticos se utilizan normalmente para esto, ya que fácilmente se pueden hacer para que funcione como un "interruptor" haz casi perfecta para acoplar la viga de la cavidad. El modulador que vuelca el haz puede ser el mismo que Q-modulador cambia la cavidad, o una segunda (posiblemente idéntico) modulador. Una cavidad de dumping es más complicado para alinear que la simple conmutación Q, y puede necesitar un circuito de control para elegir el mejor tiempo en el que volcar el haz de la cavidad. * Amplificación regenerativa: En la amplificación regenerativa, un amplificador óptico se coloca dentro de una cavidad de Q-conmutado. Los pulsos de luz de otro láser (el "oscilador maestro") se inyectan en la cavidad mediante la reducción de la Q para permitir el pulso para entrar y luego aumentando la Q para confinar el pulso a la cavidad donde puede ser amplificada por repetida pasa a través de la de ganancia media. Se deja entonces El pulso para salir de la cavidad a través de otro interruptor Q. Redimiento típico Un láser de Q- conmutado típica (e.g. a Nd:YAG laser) ( por ejemplo, un láser de Nd: YAG ) con una longitud de, por ejemplo resonador 10 cm pueden producir pulsos de luz de nanosegundos de duración. Incluso cuando la potencia media es muy inferior a 1 W, la potencia de pico puede ser muchas kilovatios. Sistemas láser a gran escala pueden producir pulsos de conmutación de Q con energías de muchos julios y potencias de pico en la región gigavatios . Por otro lado , los láseres de microchip pasivamente Q-switched (con resonadores muy corto) han generado impulsos con duraciones muy por debajo de un nanosegundo y las tasas de repetición de pulso de cientos de hertz a varios megahercios (MHz) Aplicaciones Láseres de conmutación de Q se utilizan a menudo en aplicaciones que exigen intensidades altas de láser en pulsos de nanosegundos, tales como corte de metal o la holografía por impulsos. Óptica no lineal a menudo se aprovecha de los poderes altos picos de estos láseres, ofreciendo aplicaciones como almacenamiento de datos ópticos 3D y microfabricación 3D. Sin embargo, los láseres de Q-switched también se pueden utilizar para los propósitos de medición, como para las mediciones de distancia (de búsqueda del intervalo)midiendo el tiempo que tarda el pulso de llegar a algún objetivo y la luz reflejada para obtener de vuelta al remitente. Puede también ser utilizada en el estudio dinámico químico, e.g. temperatura de estudio relajación. Láseres de conmutación de Q también se utilizan para eliminar tatuajes. Se utilizan para romper pigmento del tatuaje en partículas que se eliminan por el sistema linfático del cuerpo. La eliminación completa puede tardar entre seis y veinte tratamientos dependiendo de la cantidad y el color de la tinta, espaciadas al menos un mes de diferencia, usando diferentes longitudes de onda para diferentes tintas de color. Nd: YAG son actualmente los láseres más favorecidos debido a sus poderes de alto pico, altas tasas de repetición y los costos relativamente bajos. En 2013 un láser de picosegundos se introdujo sobre la base de la investigación clínica que parece mostrar mejor holgura con colores "difíciles" como el azul verde y luz. See also *Laser construction *Gain-switching *Injection seeder *Modelocking References